1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus configured to continuously steer a lens antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna or a portion constituting the antenna may need to adjust a radiation pattern of a radio frequency signal while the antenna and the antenna portion stay motionless, in situations. For example, the antenna and the antenna portion may need to provide switching between an omnidirectional mode and a predetermined directional mode.
There are various methods for electrical control of an operation of an antenna. In most of the methods, an antenna array may be used. A predetermined signal phase may be enhanced through the antenna array, and a lobe of a radio frequency (RF) signal radiated from the antenna array may be adjusted.